


To Hold His Hand

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Sam, Demon Contract, F/M, POV First Person, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCESFluff, Smut, Some Angst(Sam x Reader)THIS IS NOT WINCEST****Reader's POV****Do It Like Team Free WillA/N: THIS STORY IS CASTIEL FREE.I did use Crowley instead as a member of TFW. Sam is cursed with women. His soul mate finds him. Now what? Is she destined to die like the rest?





	To Hold His Hand

[Reader's POV]

He was just so sad. I don't normally go up to strange men and just start talking to them, but he needs someone to just see him. I've been there. I've got plenty of my own scars. He's slumped over his laptop and not even touching it. All alone at a picnic table here at this gorgeous park. People are walking, riding bikes, reading books under the sun... this sad man just mopes all alone. Hair covering his face. Also has his hand resting on his forehead to hide his eyes from those who might be looking at him.

So, how do I approach this guy without seeming too creepy? My daddy always told me that I should use an honest and sincere approach when talking to people for the first time. God I hope he doesn't feel worse after meeting me.

I walk up and sit at the picnic table he's seated at. I sit directly across from him. "Hello." He moves his hand away from his face and glances at me through his bangs. "My name's Y/n (Your first & last name). What's yours?" I give him a warm, friendly smile.

He seems embarrassed. Shy maybe? He wipes at his face. "Forgive me. It's been a rough couple of days. My name's Sam Winchester. You said your name's Y/n?"

I grin. "Yes." I talk softly. "Forgive me if I seem too rude for asking, but you seem upset. I've recently.." keep it together Y/n. "lost someone very dear to me. I really needed someone to talk to and had no one. I know how that felt." I look into his sad eyes as he watches me with curiosity. "I may just be a stranger, but I'm here and if you want to talk." I give him a slight smile. "I have no one to share your secrets with."

He closes his laptop and smiles. "You're the first person in years to offer me this type of kindness. Of course, I'd love to talk with you about this weight I carry."

He has his hands on his laptop. I place mine over his and hold them.

He begins, "Well, my mother died day before yesterday. She had been out of my life since I was a baby. I had just found her and suddenly she's gone again." Sam has tears forming.

"Oh Sam." I rub his hand.

"My brother is taking her death worse than I am. He was injured during the accident that killed her. He tried saving her and now he can't use his right arm. He's so angry and takes everything out on me." Sam moves His hands from mine and places his head down in his arms. "I should have saved her. I could have been faster."

I get up and go around the table. I sit next to Sam and wrap my arms around his torso. Soon he responds and drapes his long arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder. I cradle his head in my hand while rubbing his back. He holds me tighter as he softly sobs. "That's it. I got you Sam. It'll be okay. You did what you could." He nods his head and straightens up. I reach into my bag, that I keep draped around my body, and pull out a few napkins from fast food places I go to. I hand them to Sam and he's grateful.

He wipes his eyes first, then blows his nose. "I apologize for falling apart on you like that, Y/n. I assure you that I don't typically act this way."

Again I smile. "Do you at least feel better?"

He smiles some. "Thanks to you, yes." We're holding hands.

We look into each other's eyes for a while. He finally says something. "Can I ask you a favor? It's going to be a huge favor to ask of someone I just met, but you are so kind."

He places his hand on my cheek and continues searching my eyes as if trying to figure me out. "Ask me what it is you need Sam. I want to help if I can."

"That's exactly what you'd be doing, too. Will you accompany me tomorrow to my mother's funeral and small memorial that me and my brother are planning? I doubt any other people will be attending." He looks down and I think he expects me to decline.

I squeeze his hands. "What time and where?"

He looks up and kisses the back of one of my hands. It's such a sweet and gentle gesture, but it has butterflies going crazy in my tummy.

He gives me the info. I place it in my bag. He grabs his laptop and belongings. "I have to go. I'm picking up my brother, Dean, from physical therapy. Here's my number."

We exchange cell phone numbers and depart with a chaste peck on the cheek from him to me.

"Y/n, you have truly made me feel like it was worth waking up today. Thank you." He gives me a genuine smile.

Mission accomplished.

~~~~~~~~~~

I arrive at the location Sam gave me for his mother's funeral. I find it bizzare because it's a hiker's park. Also, it's 7pm. Most funerals are in the morning and at a cemetery. I figure he might be scattering her ashes over a special spot. How sad.

Sam walks up to me and he looks terrible. He's dressed in dark jeans and a black button up shirt. The sleeves are rolled up. His hair is a bit damp and sticking to his forehead.

He walks immediately into to my arms and starts crying. I hold him and comfort him. "Sam. I'm here for you." His hands curl around my back and into my hair. My heart is pounding. How can this man trust me so blindly with his heart? Can he see my soul as clearly as I see his?

I soothe his damp hair and press my lips to his neck. "Sam. It's okay now. You can do this."

He straightens up and wipes his eyes. I pull out some tissue from my bag. He smiles at this and thanks me. Without a word he takes my hand and walks me to where the others are.

I'm surprised at what I find. Before we get too close he stops. "Let me explain what you're seeing. Me and family are hunters. When we die it's our tradition to have our bodies burned on a pyre. Ashes to ashes. It's something of an honor." He's tearing up. "I hope this doesn't upset you. I should have told you. If you want to go..."

I stop him with my fingers to his lips. "Sam. I'm here for you. It's different, but I can understand it's tradition. As long as things don't turn satanic..." I give him a smile and a wink. "I'm fine."

He hugs me and we join the others.

I meet Dean. "Yeah, whatever. Can we please get this over with?"

He's hurting just as much, if not worse, than Sam.

Sam nods. "Sure Dean." Sam lights a Zippo lighter. He whispers, "Love you mom." He then tosses the lighter on her wrapped up corpse. It ignites quickly and soon lights up the logs and kindling beneath her body.

The men are visibly shaken. A woman named Jody hugs Dean. I wrap my arms around Sam.

Sam is crying, but not for his mom. I'm surprised when I hear Sam say, "Dean hates me. He blames me and won't ever forgive me for her death or the damage to his arm. I feel like I've lost everyone and it hurts so bad."

I kiss Sam's cheek. I hold him close as I fume inside. I can't help it. I'm a stranger to these people and I may never get to be a part of their lives, but someone has to say something. I may never get the chance again. Sam won't ever say anything. He may just live in agony forever if nothing's ever said. Let me be the bitch. Let everyone hate me. I'm cool with that, as long as Sam's okay.

I walk over to Dean once he's standing alone. "Dean. I have something I want to say. You don't know me and I don't know you. I do know a little something about your brother. He loves you very much. You need to stop blaming him for all this." I point toward his mother's burning body and his arm that's in a sling. "Blame yourself. Blame God. Blame dumb luck. Don't blame him." I point toward Sam. "He would jump in front of a moving car for you or anyone. I'm nobody and he'd do it for me. You're being unfair and hurting your brother. Stop it." I walk back toward Sam.

Sam is standing 100 yards away and heard it all. He refuses to look at me or anyone. I take his hand and we walk back to my car and get in.

"Why did you do that?" He's been upset and not looking at me the whole time.

I shrug. "I couldn't stand how he was treating you. He kept looking at you so hatefully and I know he doesn't hate you. He just needed to see that."

Sam looks at me. He leans over the car's console and kisses me. It's chaste and quick. "Thank you."

I take his hand. "You're welcome. You need me to take you to the memorial reception?"

He shakes his head. "No. I'm going to head back. You go on home. I'm going to call you tonight though. We'll go have dinner tomorrow. My treat."

I smile. "I'd love that."

He leans over and kisses me again. This time not as chaste. Hand on my cheek and more lip movement. I put my hand on his neck and we kissed a moment longer. It was nice. He slowly moves his thumb over my cheek before removing his hand. "Thank you for being here. You got me through a very rough day."

"Anytime, Sam." My stomach is doing flip flops as Sam exits my car.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's 12:27am when my phone rings. It's Sam:

SAM: "Did I wake you?"  
Y/N: "No. I was about to go to bed though."  
SAM: "Dean apologized to me. We've been looking at old photos and talking about mom. Drinking of course."  
Y/N: "I'm so glad Dean has seen the light." (Yaaawwwnnn)  
SAM: "I know it's late. I just had to tell you that you've made all the difference in my life. Thank you."  
Y/N."You're welcome."  
SAM: "See you tonight."  
Y/N: "I can't wait. Goodnight Sam."  
SAM: "Goodnight."

We hang up and I curl up with my pillow all smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~

I gave Sam directions to my house. Instead of going out to dinner, I'm cooking a home cooked meal for him here. I hope he doesn't mind.

He shows up at my door and I invite him in. He gives me a small kiss then hands me a bouquet of flowers. It's a beautiful mix and they have lovely pastel colors. I add them to a vase of water. I invite him to have a seat.

"I've decided to cook you a delicious home cooked dinner rather than going out. I hope you don't mind?" I'm all smiles.

Sam comes up behind me in the kitchen as I set the vase on the counter. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me behind my ear. "I think it's a great idea. Thank you."

I turn in his arms and kiss him. My hands grip his back and pull him to me tight. He fists my hair and holds the small of my back. Our kiss is intense. I part my lips allowing his tongue to play with mine. The oven buzzer sounds. We part lips and he caresses my face once more as I reach for the pot holders.

He takes a seat at the bar that separates my kitchen from my living area.

I pull out the roasted chicken breast that is done to perfection. I grab two plates and begin serving up our meal.

We eat there at the bar and have glasses of wine with our dinner.

Afterward, Sam is holding my hand and it feels so nice how he touches me. Like he wants me. I haven't felt wanted like this in ages.

"Y/n, I feel like I can tell you anything and you'd stay right by my side. I sincerely hope that's true." He takes both my hands. "I need to tell you more about me."

I'm nervous. Is he married? God no. He said he's a hunter, I've been thinking he might be in a militia of some kind. A cult? Good Lord, please don't be a wack-a-do crazy cultist.

Sam soothes over my jittery hands. I take a deep breath and so does he. "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Huh?" Now I'm confused.

"Okay. Just hear me out before you freak out. My brother and I help people who are attacked by monsters. Supernatural beings. We either kill the monsters or send them back where they came from."

I look at him with fascination and disbelief. I touch Sam's face. "Seriously?"

He takes my hand in his. "I know you think I've lost my marbles. Unless you've been there, you won't believe. I do have a friend that might help though. He can sort of show you."

My eyes get big. "Who?"

"Hello Y/n."

I'm startled and flinch into Sam's arms. "Who are you?" I look at Sam. "Who is he?"

"The name's Crowley. King of Hell." He smiles and lights a cigar off the tip of his finger. His eyes glow red.

I scream and jump into Sam's lap.

Sam's holding me tight. "Really Crowley!"

He blows his finger out and his eyes return to normal. "What? I was just trying to prove what I am."

Sam almost groans. "What you are is a dick." He looks at me. "Sorry."

I just smile.

"I'm doing you a favor Moose. You asked me to be here to show missy here that demons are real. Okay. Can I go now? Have I kept up my end of the deal?" He's impatient.

Sam smiles. "Yes, but you still owe us one."

Crowley just growls. "I know! Unfortunately. I can't sever ties with you Winchesters, ever."

Sam mocks. "Why would you want To? We save your bacon as much as you save ours. It's a symbiotic relationship."

"Goodbye Moose." He vanishes.

I'm stunned.

Sam is still holding me. "Are you okay?"

I look into his face and see concern. I sit up and move into my own seat. I won't let go of his hand though. He's keeping me grounded in reality. "I'm still a bit shaken on the fact there's something more to this world than what we see. I mean, I grew up Christian and so I have always believed, but..."

Sam smiles and nods. "I know what you mean. It's all true."

We spend all night discussing what Sam has witnessed. What he has survived. What he wishes he had never seen. The man is a hero, martyr, saint, killer, one-time-demon, demon lover, victim, brother, friend to the hopeless and mostly he's scared. He has to be brave and in truth, he is. He just has a fear of being alone. A fear of losing the one person left in his family, Dean.

It angers me more that Dean treated him so badly. Sam assured me they do this to each other on occasion. Blame each other for the shit thrown at them in life. That's even more sad.

Sam is holding my hands again. He looks so sad.

"Why are you upset? You look like you're about to tell me something bad." I place my palm to his face.

He kisses my palm. "I've loved a few women in my life. Good women. They've all died. I'm afraid that..." He looks into my eyes and a tear slips down his cheek. "Y/n, I'm falling in love with you. I don't want you to die."

I kiss Sam. I kiss his tear away. I sit in his lap and hold him in my arms. "It's okay Sam. Just love me with all you have to give. A man like you is worth the risk. It's not a guarantee. I don't believe you're cursed. Just love me and let me love you."

We kiss for a while. I take his hand and lead him to my bedroom. I take his shirt off and kiss his neck while my hands touch his bare chest. He kicks his shoes off while I undo the delicate buttons of my blouse. It falls to the floor.

My bra unclasps and falls away. Sam lowers his head to my breast. My fingers rake through his soft hair. His hand teasing my other nipple and holding my breast. I moan in delight. "Sam."

I reach down and remove his belt then undo his pants. He unfastens my slacks and they fall to the floor. He picks me up and lays me on the bed. I laugh at being picked up by him.

He kisses me with such passion. I reach down and rub over his briefs at his hardness. He gasps and kisses down my jaw, neck, chest, belly to my panties.

He looks up at me with such want in his amazing hazel eyes. He pulls my panties off and parts my legs. He immediately lowers his chin between my wet folds and buries his tongue deep within me. I arch my back. His hands squeezing my breasts. "Oh Sam!" His tongue moves to my clit and I tremble at his touch. I grip the pillow my head is pressed into. My other hand buried in Sam's hair. He works his magic and has me screaming his name in no time.

"I want you inside me Sam. Please." I'm flushed from my orgasm as he pulls a condom from his pocket. He quickly removes his jeans and briefs. He rolls the condom on. He's a big man, so if course he's a big man.

He lines himself up and slowly slides into me. It's a tight fit. It's been a while since I've had sex. Sam stays still and kisses me for a while as I adjust. His kisses are perfect. He sucks my tongue and makes me even more aroused.

He starts moving his hips. My fingers press into his ass urging him on. I can barely speak. "Yes. Faster Sam." He thrusts faster. Has a steady pace. He lifts my legs and I watch his body move against mine. He's beautiful in every way.

I scrape my nails over his chest and abs. He throws his head back and moans, "Oh Y/n. Yes." So I rub my thumb over his pert left nipple. He looks into my eyes like he's on fire. He thrusts faster.

I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him toward me. He drops my legs. We kiss as he keeps pounding into me. I hold his face to me. "Cum with me Sam." I kiss him again and moan. "I'm cumming!" My walls clamp down with my climax. Sam suddenly loses rhythm and his body stiffens as he cums. He's so beautiful as he reaches that pinnacle with me. His face is full of fire and passion and then sudden release and ecstasy. Like the weight of the world is suddenly gone and all that's left is us.

He removes the condom and I'm lying on his chest. I'm looking at his face as he lies there with his eyes closed.

"Are you staring at me?" No emotion at all.

"No. I'm watching you."

"Oh good, cause I'd feel uncomfortable if you were staring at me." He grins.

I grin. "Then I guess it's good I'm just watching you breath. I'm fascinated by the shape of your chin, the slope of you adorable nose, the length of your beautiful eyelashes..."

Sam puts a pillow over his face.

"Hey! Quit that!" I tug at the pillow.

Sam removes the pillow and rolls over and looks down at me. "I'm going to memorize your face. Just in case..."

I shake my head. "Won't happen."

Sam kisses me. "I really hope you're right."

I lace my fingers with Sam's, "I know it won't."

He kisses my nose. "How is it you know the future? Are you psychic?"

I shake my head. "I just believe. That's all. I believe in our love and that you deserve happiness."

He rests his head on my chest. "I hope you're right."

A tear escapes my eye. "I know I am."

~~~~~~~~~~

EARLIER THAT DAY (Before my dinner with Sam):

I'm putting away groceries.

"Excuse me, Y/n." Voice of a man.

I scream and drop the head of lettuce I was putting in the crisper. I quickly grab a kitchen knife. "W-who are you?"

He pulls out a cigar. "Name's Crowley." The knife in my hand gets too hot to hold, I drop it. He lights his cigar with his finger. "We need to talk about Sam Winchester."

I calm down some. "Y-you know Sam?"

He takes a couple puffs. "I do. You see, Sam and his brother have a working relationship with me." He reaches into his suit coat and pulls out a card then hands it to me. "Crowley, King of Hell"

I look up at him. "Are you serious?"

His eyes turn red, "Deadly."

I flinch back. "What does your business relationship have to do with me?"

Crowley smiles. "Great question." His eyes return to brown again. "You're smart, just like Sam. I'm not sure how much you know about Sam, but he's had bad luck with women. In fact, the truth is, he's cursed when it comes to his love life. ANY woman he falls in love with dies. No exceptions. As it stands, you're next on his 'To Dead' list. If you'd rather be on his 'To Wed' list, then I might have an offer for you."

Crowley explains the deal.  
  
"No. I get Sam with no guarantee that he will keep me as his bride. We live as lovers for as long as he will have me. I keep my soul and you ask me for something else. If he takes me as his bride, then and only then, do you get my soul after 20 years. Long enough for me to give him a child. Just one child." I sigh.

Crowley thinks on this. "Ok princess. I like how you think. 20 years, but see you owe me because I'm keeping you alive. Being with Sam, married or not, equals death. You're slated to die very soon. It's you're choice. 20 years with Sam or death. That's you're final offer."

I think on this. "What happens at the end of 20 years?"

Crowley looks away. "It's not pretty love. Your soul goes to hell forever."

I think about this. I love Sam so much. He won't ever be able to have someone because of this curse. Every woman he falls for will die unless I do this. By doing this, I break the curse and bring love back into the life of a man who has known so much heartache. I don't know his whole story, but if he's got a curse on him like this, it must be a very sad story. 20 years of wonderful beats a whole lifetime without Sam. "Okay. I'll do it."

Crowley has a copy of the contract made out instantly. He told me only one thing makes a contract binding in hell. A kiss. I look the contract over and sign it. He snaps his finger and a duplicate appears, rolled up for me on the counter. Now for the binding kiss. "Make it a good one. You have to mean it to seal it."

I roll my eyes as I walk into his creepy arms. I kiss him. A really good kiss. We step back and I really do feel like I signed my life away.

Crowley smiles. "Don't feel bad love. You'll have 20 wonderful years with your intended." He vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Sam will be here in 4 hours. I open windows and turn on my essential oil diffusers.

~~~~~~~~~~

4 YEARS LATER:

"Y/N, WHAT IS THIS?!" Sam yells at me from across the bunker. I waddle from the kitchen, heading to our bedroom.

We meet each other halfway in the library. I see what he's got in his hand. "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit is right! What did you do?!" He's angry.

I'm upset. "Don't yell at me."

"I have every right to yell at you. How could you?!" He's full of angry tears.

Dean comes in and yells at Sam. "Hey! Calm down! What's going on?"

Sam throws the contract at Dean. "Ask her."

I leave and head back to the kitchen. I turn the stove off then sit down at the table in the kitchen and cry. My head is on the table as I rub my baby belly. He kicks and I smile. I tell our unborn son I did it for him. He deserves to be born. His daddy will be a great dad.

I feel arms wrap around me and I burst into renewed tears. "I'm sorry." I wrap my arms around my husband and cry. He holds me.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I over reacted. There's no excuse for my behavior just now." He comforts me. "Dean's looking over it. Maybe he can see something in it. A loophole." Sam kisses me. "How long?"

I sniffle. "Twenty years. To break your curse. It was a curse Sam."

He looks at me with wide eyes for a moment, then he's sad again. "I can't believe you did that for me."

"I did it for us. Our love had me slated for imminent death because of this curse. 20 years with you is better than not at all. And look..." I rub my tummy and place Sam's hand over where junior is kicking, "isn't he worth it, too?"

Sam rests his head against mine as he feels our son move about.

"I FOUND IT!!" Dean yells from the other room.

We get up and hurry to the other room. Dean's waving us to come see. There's a line in the contract that states:

..."If she places a gold necklace on the one who bares the contract, the contract will become null and void."...

Sam smiles, "The sonofabitch."

Everyone is smiling.

I look at Sam. "Wait. Will voiding the contract make your curse come back?"

Dean's confused, "What curse?"

Sam looks at Dean. "Women I love all die. Suddenly Y/n didn't. That never seemed odd to you?"

Dean shrugs, "Everyone's luck has to change at some point."

Sam shrugs back. "I thought so too."

Dean grabs his cell and calls Crowley. The demon shows up. "You rang?" He sees the contract on the table. "Oh. I see you've been reading the fine print."

Dean asks, "If they exercise clause 15 of this contract, will Sam's curse come back?"

Crowley answers immediately. "Not sure. The only thing I know for sure that will keep that curse from coming back is the birth of junior. Once Moose produces an heir, the curse no longer has hold. He'll have a family of his own, you see."

Everyone silently thinks on that.

"Well. Since I'm not needed here, give me a ring when junior is born. I'd love to bring a present." He vanishes.

~~~~~~~~~~

4 MONTHS LATER...

I'm getting Bobby a bottle when I hear Crowley talking with Sam in the Library. Dean comes into the kitchen and says nothing. He just hands me the 34 inch long gold chain necklace.

I walk up quietly behind Crowley and slip it over his neck. We all smile.

Crowley nods toward me. "Nice necklace. Thanks." He snaps and the contract appears. "As the contract states, this jewelry makes your contract null and void." It turns into dust in Crowley's fingers as does the one on the shelf behind Dean.

" One word of caution Moose. I did not place that curse on you. It was Azazel." Crowley looks at my son as I feed him. "Curses have an ugly way of becoming genetic. That's not to say yours is. I'm just trying to make sure you keep your eyes open for little Bobby." He smiles. "Great name by the way." He pulls out a box from his pocket. "Just a token. I'll be seeing you Moose." He looks at Dean. "Squirrel." He looks at me. "Mousette and Bobby." He smiles then vanishes.

Sam picks up the box. It's red with a gold bow. He opens it. Keys to a car with a note "In the garage idjits".

Everyone goes to the garage and parked next to Dean's 67 Impala is a 71 Chevelle. It's green with a white racing stripe across the top. It looks like it just came off the showroom floor. There's a note on the dash. "This is Bobby's car. Don't you idjits bugger it up before the lad's has a chance to drive it. ~C"

Sam explains to me that their surrogate father, and our sons namesake, Bobby Singer use to drive a beat up 71 Chevy Chevelle. I hug my son and hand him off to his daddy.

Sam gets into the car and Dean gets into the passenger seat. I climb into the back. The guys tell stories. I take Bobby inside for a nap while they go riding. Today was a beautiful day. One of many more to come. Thanks to the King of Hell. Who knew?


End file.
